


Juno Steel and the crime family wedding

by magznus



Series: TPP [20]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aurinko Crime Family, Family time, Fluff, Rita & Juno Steel Friendship, wedding fic, will probably end up being a fix it once the episode's out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: It's the night before Buddy and Vespa's wedding, and all members of the family are working hard to make it perfect for their crime moms.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Jet Sikuliaq, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Juno Steel
Series: TPP [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Juno Steel and the crime family wedding

Nureyev was standing at the end of the aisle, Rita was handing him little flowers so that he could attach them carefully to the top half of the arch that she had been decorating. Juno watched fondly as he had to stretch up onto his toes to reach the top, almost too tall for even Nureyev. They were almost done, the light blue flowers covering not only the arch but also the makeshift podium behind it and the chairs they had moved from the kitchen.   
It was a little mismatch, but it was fitting, and Juno thought it was perfect.   
Nureyev looked over from where he was working, “Hello love, how is everything going on your end?”  
“Pretty good, I know how to make a mean cake when I have to.”  
“Oh, Mistah Steel” Rita squeaked, almost dropping the flowers she was holding “You make the best cake, remember that one you made when I was real upset, I don’t remember what I was sad about, but I sure do remember that cake, it was real good.”   
“Yeah, that was a pretty good one. If not very pretty.”  
“But all that matters is it tastes good.”  
“She does have a point love, as long as it is edible no one will care what it looks like.”  
“Maybe I care, and anyways I never said it didn’t look good. I hadn’t baked much when I made that one for Rita.” Juno grumbled.   
Nureyev laughed, “I’m sure it will be wonderful dear.”  
“Hopefully, it’s cooling off now.”   
Nureyev smiled and stepped away from the arch, walking to the back of the room he grabbed Juno’s hands. “This is becoming quite the production, don’t you think? “  
Juno shrugged “It’s what they deserve.”   
“Hm, yes.” He leaned forward, leaving a soft kiss on Juno’s lips. “Now, if this production is going to look its best, we should probably get back to work.”   
“Fine, back to bake I guess.”  
“That’s the spirit darling.”   
With a laugh, Juno gave Nureyev one more kiss and left the room. The rest of the Carte blanch was quiet, the halls were empty and only the running lights were on. Last Juno had checked it was some time past 10 pm, but that had been before he had started working on the cake. Now it was well past the time he usually told himself he should be in bed even though he never was.   
One of the doors opened, and Vespa poked her head out, looking up and down the hall. When her eyes landed on Juno she looked almost relieved, before she returned to her usual scowl.   
“Steel, what are you doing wandering around right now?”  
Juno rolled his eye, “I was making your cake, it’s cooling before I can decorate it.”  
“Oh,” She looked back down the hall before turning back to Juno, her head still just sticking out of the door. “Um, do you think you could help me with something?”   
Juno smiled, watching as she nervously kept looking up and down the hall like someone was gonna interrupt them. “Yeah, I can help.”  
The room was a mess, it was Rita’s but she was letting Vespa use it until tomorrow. Juno recognized some of Rita’s things still laying around, but from what he could tell, most of it looked like it belonged to Vespa. Articles of clothing and scraps of paper littered the floor, and he could make out a few lines of what looked like bad poetry on a few of them.  
In the middle of the room stood Vespa, she was holding up the front of a dress to her chest while the undone back hung loosely at her sides. She looked at Juno sheepishly, a look he had never seen on her.  
“I um, can’t reach the ties. Could you?”  
“Oh, yeah!” Juno stepped behind her, carefully grabbing the sides of the dress and tieing the delicate ribbons all the way up her back.   
Vespa stepped over to where Rita kept her mirror, looking at herself carefully. The dress was such a pale blue it almost looked white, it hung delicately off of her in soft waves. The ribbons Juno had tied made it took like she was wearing a corset and it gave the dress a classic and gentle feel.   
“What do you think?” Vespa looked to Juno.  
“It’s beautiful.” He smiled “I’ve never seen you in something so delicate.”  
Vespa laughed “Yeah, not really my style.”  
“I wouldn’t say that, you just need a little confidence I’ve heard it can do wonders for personal style.”   
“I don’t know if confidence can fix,” Vespa sighed “all of this.”  
“I think,” Juno stepped up next to her, adjusting were one of the ribbons was crooked. “There isn’t actually anything to fix.” He gave her a look when he saw she was going to interrupt him, “And I know, that Buddy thinks that too. It is why she’s marrying you.”  
Vespa sighed, “She did agree to marry me.”  
“And who are we to question the decisions of our captain.”   
“Ha, I guess you’re right”  
“Always am.”   
“Don’t smirk at me like that Steel! You’re not that special.”  
With a sigh, Juno stepped away, “Whatever you say, Vespa.” He turned to the door, “I’m gonna go finish baking the cake for your wedding.”  
“Steel wait!”   
Juno turned around, hand on the door already.  
“Um, Buddy asked Jet the other day to be her best man and I realized that I didn’t...Well, I don’t have, one of those.” Vespa sighed, frustrated “Steel, what I’m asking is will you be my maid of honor at my wedding?”  
“Oh! I um, didn’t think you thought of me, well you know”  
“As a friend?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”   
“Yeah well I didn’t think I did either, but here we are.” Vespa rolled her eyes before looking back at Juno almost sheepishly “So?”  
“Okay, yeah of course I’ll be your maid of honor. I’d love to Vespa.”  
“Really!” Her voice had a chipper ring to it that Juno had never heard from her.  
When Juno nodded in affirmation, Vespa smiled and suddenly she was hugging him. It was the last thing he had expected from her, and it took him by shock at first. After a moment he shook himself and returned the hug. In his arms, Vespa felt small, though taller than him, Juno felt large holding her in his arms. Her small frame leaned against him carefully as they embraced and Juno was sure he could lift her without effort if he wanted to.   
After a moment Vespa pulled away, a soft smile on her face until she looked at Juno’s.  
“Are you crying Steel?”  
Juno sniffled “No! I just got something in my eye.”   
“Sure.”   
“I um, I gotta go decorate the cake. But um, come get me if you need anything, and I’ll come to help you get ready in the morning if you want.”  
“I would love that.”  
***  
It had taken Juno and Vespa almost two hours to get her ready in the morning, and yet somehow Rita was sent to tell them that Buddy needed more time. They waited together in Rita’s room, Juno sitting on the bed while Vespa paced back and forth.   
“Do you think she’s getting cold feet?” Vespa spun around to look at Juno “Or maybe she’s already left and is halfway across the galaxy by now.”   
Juno sighed, standing so he could put his hand on her shoulders to stop her moving. “I think maybe it’s because she has Jet helping her get ready, as surprising as it may be, I think I’m a bit more experience than he is with makeup.”   
“I don’t know.”  
“Vespa, it’s going to be okay. Buddy is just as nervous and excited as you are, she just needs a bit more time to get ready.”  
Vespa looked down at him uncertainly, but just before she could speak again there was a knock at the door.  
“Juno, Vespa?” Nureyev’s voice called through the door, “Are you ready?”   
Juno smiled, “See, just taking her time.” He turned to the door, “We are ready when everyone else is.”  
“Then we’re all ready.”  
Holding out his arm, Juno pulled the door open. “Shall we?”  
***  
Nureyev was standing at the end of the aisle, wearing a simple dark suit jacket under an elegant corset. Rita was waiting as patiently as she could near the door, and Juno could just see the rings clutched tightly in her hands.   
It only took a few moments for them to reach the front of the aisle, and Vespa clutched onto Juno’s arm the entire time. They arranged themselves next to Nureyev, Vespa standing right in front of the podium while Juno was only a step behind her.   
A few seconds after they had reached the podium the doors to the room opened once again.   
Jet walked in first, standing tall and relaxed as he moved slowly down the aisle. Just as he made it a few feet, Rita reached over and turned on a music player. Soft piano music began to play through the room as Buddy walked in. Her suit was was a blue so dark it almost looked black where the light wasn’t hitting it, trimmed with gold flowers and vines that matched the long neckless chains that supported a bright green gem at the end.   
She was smiling, soft, and nervous. Her eyes flickering between everyone in the room before landing on Vespa. They held that gaze as Buddy walked, smiling at each other as she arrived at the podium. Their smiles stayed through the service, and Nueyeve’s long and wordy speech, and as they exchanged rings. And Juno was sure they managed to stay even as they finally kissed.   
The small family found themselves all sitting around the newlyweds in the kitchen chair they had moved. At some point, Jet pointed out that they didn’t need to move the chairs if no one was going to sit in them until after the ceremony, which only got him kicked by Vespa and glare from Rita. The cake Juno made had been cut and passed around, everyone complimenting Juno on the details and flavor.   
As the day progressed, and soon night fell again on the small ship, they all split off into their own corners of space. Vespa and Buddy had left first, running off to Buddy’s office to finish planning their honeymoon for the next day. Followed by Jet carrying an already sleeping Rita off to bed. Soon only Juno and Nureyev were left.  
The couple walked hand in hand through the halls of the ship, toward Nureyev’s bedroom. Both still in their wedding dresses and with full faces of makeup, they slipped into the small bathroom before anything else.   
Juno was already sat on the bed, pushed back against the wall while flipping through the pictures they had taken throughout the day. Nureyev walked out of the bathroom, still running a towel through his hair. He changed quickly before joining Juno on the bed.  
Juno was showing him one of his favorite pictures when Nureyev asked “Do you think that could be us someday?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t have the best history with weddings.”  
Nureyev nodded in agreement, having been told the story “You know, I think this one may have stopped it from being a pattern.”  
“Ha, you might be right Nureyev.”  
“I always am love.”  
They stayed like that for a while, Juno placed his phone on the headboard before laying down fully and letting Nureyev use him as a pillow. Their breathing began to even out as sleep began to overtake both of them.   
“Someday” Juno’s voice was barely a whisper, thinking Nureyev was asleep “Someday I’ll ask you to marry me.”  
Nureyev’s voice, soft but awake, responded. “Someday I’ll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah my first nano procrastination fic, sometime this month I'll write something original


End file.
